After the birth
by Skytterlark
Summary: After the first family welcomed a new member to the family, D.B went off to the Navy struggling with his feeling.


**This just came out from my mind after I watched the final episode. It may not fit into the series, but I wanted to change it a bit. To make this story kind of my own.**

**All rights belongs to NBC and Josh Grad.**

"Leaving the hospital room, to think was better than I thought. The baby is black… the baby belongs to Marshall… the most important thing is she has a reason to leave me, she doesn't need to stay with me anymore. She doesn't love me. She loves him, because he's better than me. The way she looked at the baby, the way she looked at Marshall. She didn't even care that I was just next to her." Everything around D.B was in slow motion, he just felt hurt. As he walked home, all he could see was the things he plans with Becca and the baby.

He reached his home; he quickly packed his bag ready to leave for the army. That's the only thing he has now. He won't go back to sell t-shirts, he'll make something out of him; there is a need to fix his future. He finished everything, all there is to so is to just sit on the edge of his bed. His phone vibrated, Becca. He just turn off his phone and just lay on his bed.

He fell asleep, and woke up to the next morning. He went to the MEPS to take the ASVAB, he did very well for the physical exams.

"What are you interested in joining?" the officer asked.

"Navy."

It was a real long day of training. There wasn't much activity going on, so D.B thought to his bunker during lunch break. It has been 2 weeks since he joined the Navy and also he left Becca. The media went ballistic when they found out the baby's father was not him but the White House Press Secreatary. It was the hardest time for D.B training was hard but to watch Becca and Marshall together was excruciatingly hard. He focus on his training and was able to get few of the officers attention. He wasn't the usual dumb guy anymore, he learn to be more alert.

Lunch break was over and it was back to the training. As he made his way to the training ground, an officer came up to him. As like a second instinct D.B stood at an attention and salute.

"At ease cadet. There is someone here to see you. She is waiting for you in my office."

"Yes, Sir!"

D.B went to Officer's office to see three secret service agents standing outside of the office. They opened the door for him, to see someone he least expected it.

"Hello D.B!"

"Emily." D.B whispered.

She was seated in front of the Officer's desk. "Come, have a seat. You look good in the uniform."

"Thank you ma'am!"

"How have you been? You like the Navy?"

"It's good, I like it."

"I heard some higher ranks are quite impressed with you."

"I do try my best."

"That's good, good for you." There was a moment of silence until the First Lady spoke. D.B was train not to talk unless talked at.

"She misses you."

"No, she doesn't. I have seen her on the news with Marshall and she looks happy. Happier than when she was with me. Excuse my tone ma'am." D.B stood up.

"I saw it, the way she looked at him at the hospital. The way he looked at her, the only reason why I was even with her at the start was because of the baby. But now the baby isn't mine so there is no reason why she would miss me." He continued that was the first time, he expressed all these out. He was quite loud because the secret service agent came in. Emily waved her hand for them to go back out. "Our rule was that you get in action, when I start screaming." They went back out, as they were told.

"Pardon my tone and impoliteness ma'am. But he is better than me, he is better for her and also for the baby."

"Why do you think he is better than for her.?"

"He's smarter, he has a career and future. All she ever wanted. I have seen the way she looks at him than the way she looks when turning to see me." He sat back down.

"Do you want to see a picture of the baby? You did help her during the pregnancy." She opened her purse to pull out an envelope. D.B nodded and took the envelope to see photos of a baby that doesn't look like him but there were feature of Becca. It was the nose and the mouth.

"He is a very beautiful baby."

"She has been quite frustrated, Marshall is great and supportive like you said but there isn't the regular you. She misses that, not to mention Marshall is now in a turmoil because he has to quit being the Press secretary so he is busy all the time."

"If she really misses me than why are you here and not her?" Putting the photos back into the envelope before passing it back to the First Lady.

"Do you think the media would just let her come with no problem, its bad enough already about the baby's news."

"Why are you here? Why are you telling me all of these things?"

"Call her, I know you miss her. I need to be going now; her number is the same as always."

She opened the door and the secret service leads her out. D.B left the room immediately, back to the training ground. He let out all his frustration out. The day ended, cut sore and bruises. He went to the telephone booth at the recreation facility, he just stood there staring at the phone. He lifted the phone receiver, and dialled the number, he remembered by heart. It was it began to ring, D.B heart felt like it was shattering, his grip on the phone was hard as was about to hang up until "Hello?"

"Hey, its me." There were silence, and tension until it was able to be cut by a knife. He heard a sniff.

**Should I continue? If yes, should D.B and Becca get back together or just continue on with Marshall? Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
